scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruising for Bruising
Cruising for Bruising is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise The gang goes on a cruise. They are having a good time, but Shaggy’s bed is haunted! Synopsis Scooby and the gang are on a cruise. In Scooby and Shaggy's room, Scooby is taking a bath. After taking his bath, Scooby jumps on the bed. It is nighttime. Shaggy gets in the bed too. Suddenly, the bed floats a few feet up and the room shakes. A ghost rises out of the pillow and back into it. Scooby and Shaggy jump off the bed and run away. It cuts to a scene of a masked man in a room with a glass floor right above Scooby and Shaggy's room. He laughs evilly and says everything is going as planned. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in a very large room. Scooby and Shaggy burst in. They explain what happened. It cuts back to the masked man. His glass floor is now Fred, Daphne, and Velma's room. The masked man laughs evilly. He presses a button. It cuts back to Fred, Daphne, and Velma's room. Ghosts rise out of the floor and back in. It cuts back to the masked man. He presses two buttons and pulls a lever. Back in Fred, Daphne, and Velma's room, they all hear a roar. Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne follow Fred to a window. There is a skeleton outside. Soon they are all in Scooby and Shaggy's room. Shaggy lies down on his bed and shuts his eyes. The bed rises into the air again. Shaggy stands up and jumps off the bed. It cuts to the masked man and he presses a button. He looks down at his glass floor which is now looking at Scooby and Shaggy's room. The bed is back to normal. The masked man laughs evilly. It cuts to Scooby and Shaggy walking around. They see Sheriff James walking around. He vanishes from sight. A man walks up to Scooby and Shaggy. He introduces himself as Edison. Edison hands them a box of Scooby Snacks, and he walks off. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. A skeleton runs up to them and chases them away. It cuts to the masked man pressing buttons like a mad man. He looks down at his glass floor which now shows Scooby and Shaggy in their room. The room starts shaking, and Scooby and Shaggy scream. They run out of the room, and the glass floor’s view follows them. The masked man presses another button. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are running down the hallway. Two skeletons appear and start chasing them. Scooby and Shaggy run away and soon escape the skeletons. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are still searching for clues. They open a door with a staircase inside. After climbing the staircase they find themselves in an odd place with a glass floor. They look at the floor and see Scooby and Shaggy. They walk around and see the masked man pressing buttons. After hiding, Fred, Daphne, and Velma realize the monsters are all holograms projected by the masked man's buttons and levers, and the bed is moved with a string. After trapping the masked man and getting Scooby and Shaggy, Fred unmasks the masked man to reveal Edison. Edison wanted to prove monsters are real. Sheriff James comes and takes Edison away. Scooby is messing around with the buttons. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Masked Man *Holograms *Living Bed Suspects Culprits Locations *Cruise ship **Shaggy and Scooby's room **Fred, Daphne, and Velma's room Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff